


I'm The Big Spoon

by majesticduxk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Cuddling, Little Spoon Dean, M/M, Schmoop, Spooning, Top Sam, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2190531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majesticduxk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the <a href="http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/2393.html?thread=98393#t98393">spn masquerade</a> prompt (open to members only): Dean wants to be the big spoon once in his life. Sam indulges him. But then Dean starts fidgeting and his back is uncomfortable cold and Sam's bangs end up in his nose. Finally Sam has enough and manhandles them over again. Dean is grumpy, but enjoys it nonetheless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm The Big Spoon

Dean was sprawled on the bed, placid under Sam’s hands as he wiping the last of Dean’s come from his belly. 

"Enjoyed that, huh?"

Dean rolled his eyes. Of course he did. He loved the feeling of Sam’s cock, opening him up, stretching him, touching him places he could never seem to get himself. More than that, he needed it. It was only when Sam was fucking him he could shut down the roar of his brain. And most times, after he and Sam fucked, he felt relaxed, and wanted nothing more than to be wrapped in Sammy’s strong arms. Tonight though, he still felt on edge. Fucked out, but on edge. 

Sam threw the washcloth at the bathroom door, before crawling into bed himself. He snuggled up behind Dean, pulling him snug against his body, but Dean pushed against him. 

"Not tonight, Sam. You looked after me, now I look after you."

Sam blinked. He'd thought they were over this. At the start Dean had always pushed to be the big spoon, claiming he needed to protect Sam. Sam had allowed it until he realised that Dean didn't sleep as the big spoon - he never relaxed, and was on high alert, _guarding_ Sam. All. Freaking. Night. It made for a _very_ cranky big brother.

Sam didn't go on high alert when Dean was in his arms. He enjoyed it. Relaxed into it. Relished it. More to the point, Dean enjoyed it. Dean felt safe and loved (which he was!), and slept well.

"Uh Dean..."

Dean pushed himself up. "No arguing, Sammy. My turn."

Sam looked at him for a moment, then shrugged. "Ok, we'll try it your way." It’s wasn’t like he didn’t enjoy his brothers arms wrapped around him. 

And when Dean gave him a delighted grin, Sam couldn't help smiling back. Maybe tonight it would be different. 

\-- 

Tonight wasn't different. 

Two hours later, and they were both still wide awake. Dean had been complaining about having a cold back. Sam had offered to swap places, but immediately Dean had turned Sam in his arms, before moving them both so Dean lay on his back, never letting go of Sam has he pulled him on top of him.

"Ugh, Sammy. Heavy."

Sam pushed back up. "You know Dean, you don’t have to..."

Dean hurriedly interrupted. "No, no. It's fine. I want to. Let's... You know? My back is really toasty warm. Must be my hot blood." He pushed Sam onto his side again, before curling around him, carefully aligning his knees behind Sam’s then pulled him against his chest. “Let’s do it this way.”

Sam sighed. "Ok."

And it felt nice. Sam didn't mind being the little spoon. He loved Dean's arms around him. If you asked him which he preferred? Well, that was Dean in his arms. But this was…

“Ah-choo!”

Gross. This was gross, as Dean sneezed all over the back of his neck. 

“Dean!”

“Sorry Sammy. It was your hair.” He sniffed noisily. “Don’t suppose you’d think about getting it cut?”

That was it. 

Dean had crossed the line. 

Sam quickly flipped them, so that Dean was now cradled in his arms. 

“Sam!”

Dean pushed against his arm, but Sam just wrapped on arm around Dean’s chest, the other his hip, pulling him in as close as he could. 

“We tried it your way, Dean. Now I’m tired. I want to go to sleep. You can stay awake if you want, but we sleep this way.”

And there was no denying it: Sam loved it this way. Dean just fit so right in his arms.

Dean, however seemed to feel otherwise. Silence greeted Sam’s pronouncement and he sighed. He was probably going to have to deal with a cranky brother in the morning. Hopefully though, a cranky little spoon brother that got some sleep was less cranky than a cranky big spoon brother with no sleep. Sam nestled down, brushing his nose against Dean’s nape before dropping a light kiss there. 

Dean was still, waging an internal battle, fighting to maintain the rage: it was his turn to be the big spoon dammit! But he couldn’t deny how nice it felt, Sam’s big arms wrapped around him. Experimentally, he pushed against Sam’s arm, which just tightened in response. 

Oh well, he thought snuggling in. May as well enjoy it. There was always tomorrow night. 

**Author's Note:**

> now with art by the supremely talented [apocalipskiss](https://apocalipskiss.livejournal.com/profile)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> little spoon Dean is one of my all time favourite things. Slightly resentful little spoon Dean even more so


End file.
